Howling At The Storm
by The.Right.Doctor
Summary: Fifty words, fifty sentences revolving around those words and the pair that even Satan himself could not tear apart. Short and sweet one-shot. Please R&R. T for innuendo and allusions. Mostly 10/Rose, some 9/Rose.


**I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, well, let's just say Doomsday would have ended differently...**

_Fifty words, fifty sentences revolving around those words and the pair that even Satan himself could not tear apart._

* * *

_Howling At The Storm._

**Run.**  
She had hated running when she was younger, but now that she found the perfect running companion, running was rapidly rising on the list of things Rose Tyler loved to do - at the top of which, of course, was seeing a new planet with her Doctor.

**Hop.**  
Seeing him standing there in front of her, bouncing on the balls of his feet, _begging_ her to get out of bed already so that they could go explore, that image was forever sealed in her memories, every last detail preserved so that she would always have something left of her Time Lord.

**Change.**  
He had changed so much since meeting Rose, not only his physical appearance - regeneration seemed to have that effect, somehow - but also his personality, he smiled more and had found a reason to live, but she would never know now, not now that she was gone forever.

**Risk. **  
There had always been a risk in their travels, he had known that from the moment he and Susan had started traveling, but now that Rose was in actual, physical danger, the Doctor realized that there was nothing that could stop him from keeping her safe - or completely _destroying _whoever had touched even a hair on her head.

**Trust.**  
He sometimes wondered whether or not she truly trusted him but every time she gripped his hand in hers, he was affirmed that she did, in fact, trust him, and every time her mother slapped him, the older woman's mistrust was as plain as day.

**Pen.**  
They were playing _Boggle_, at her insistence, and the Doctor was just about ready to call her for cheating, the way she tapped her pen to her lips in thought was so distracting.

**Loud.**  
He was glad that they were the only ones on board the TARDIS as they knocked some gizmo or gadget off his desk and onto the floor, resulting in a resounding BANG that failed to distract them from their making out for even a second.

**Unsteady.**  
Every landing left Rose feeling unsteady, and she had, at one point, complained about this, but soon enough stopped when the Doctor started hugging her tight to help her keep her balance.

**Warm.**  
Soaking wet and shivering, the pair ran into the TARDIS, appreciative when the first door they opened was his room, complete with a blazing fire, and then they proceeded to remove their wet clothing, proceeding to explore each other most intimately before the blazing fire.

**Lost. **  
He had lost so many things in his long life, but he still tried to forget that he would ultimately lost Rose; he tried to forget so hard that he lost the chance to tell her how much she really meant to him.

**Home.**  
One time, when the Doctor agreed to take Rose "home," she had to fight back the urge to tell him that she was already home, and that going back to London would just be visiting her mum.

**Knowledge.**  
His head was filled with more information than most people thought possible, but one piece of information that had evaded him for so very long was the truth about her feelings for him.

**Stranger.**  
Right after the events of Satellite Five, all Rose could think, as they hurtled towards London at breakneck speeds, was that there was a stranger in her Doctor's clothing.

**Familiar. **  
Everything about him was new, everything was strange; Rose spent an hour just staring at him, much to his annoyance, trying to find something, _anything_, familiar about him, and finally she did: his eyes.

**Gone.  
**When she woke up alone in his bed, Rose knew something was wrong; she spent _hours _searching the ship for him, but could not find him, finally, when she went to the kitchen for a snack she noticed the note that read _Went to buy milk, be back soon!_

**Empty.**  
Without her bright, happy presence, the TARDIS, to the Doctor, seemed darker, gloomier, even moodier, and it pained him to walk by her now lifeless room, to look at the empty bed in his own room, the one that they had shared.

**Table.**  
She had told the Doctor to replace the wobbly kitchen table ages ago, but he insisted that since it was made of alien wood, it was much sturdier than it looked; when he placed Rose on it in an attempt to better reach the skin on her neck and it collapsed, though, he decided he should listen to her more often.

**Space.**  
Before he met his favorite little pink and yellow human, there had been a gaping space in the Doctor's hearts, a hole that had once been filled by his people and planet, by his family, only a month after meeting Rose, the hole had shrunk enormously, and by the time he regenerated, it was like the hole had never been there at all.

**Past.**  
He never told her about his past, and she did not pressure him to tell her; she knew as well as anyone that it's not always good to bring up the skeletons in the closet.

**Forgotten.**  
She had been reading his Complete Works of William Shakespeare when the Doctor sauntered over, a mysterious glint in his eyes, and closed the book on her before proceeding to kiss away any complaints that were about to leave her mouth, as the kisses grew more passionate, the old book lay forgotten on the floor, where it had fallen when she stood up to follow him over to the couch.

**Trapped.**  
The one feeling she hated more than even knowing she was about to die was the feeling that she was trapped, that there was nowhere for her to go; every time that feeling arose, Rose ran straight into her Doctor's arms, to the place where she felt the safest.

**Talk. **  
Rose secretly loved how the Doctor could talk for hours without running out of things to say, but it always made her realize how they always talked, but never _talked_, none of the things they said really mattered, none of it ever meant anything.

**Flower.**  
A few weeks after the "Reinette Incident," as she had mentally dubbed it, Rose found some strange new flower on her pillow every morning when she woke up, and it was clear that this was the Doctor's way of apologizing for his actions, and for allowing their fight to continue for so long.

**Picture.**  
After he regenerated, Rose wished she had taken more pictures with the Time Lord, the only pictures she had were of the old trio: her, Jack, and her first Doctor; when she was trapped on the other universe, Rose was glad she had taken to carrying some of her pictures of him around with her (a habit formed because he always wandered off and she needed a way to ask where he went); she had something to remember him by.

**Pet. **  
When he asked to keep the horse, Rose had refused, insisting that he would never clean up after it; when she asked to keep the cat, however, the Doctor could not bring himself to deny her, not after she pulled out the puppy dog eyes.

**Glass.**  
After just one glass of Jack's favorite Hypervodka, Rose was starting to feel drunk, which was a new experience for her, she had always been able to hold her liquor well, but she was still coherent when the Doctor, on his sixth glass, and still claiming not to be affected, pulled her to him for a searing kiss that she could only assume was initiated by the Hypervodka running through his blood.

**Book.**  
After searching for an hour, Rose finally found him in the library, head bent over some book, tears running down his cheeks, and as she went over to ask what was wrong, she saw what he was reading: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

**Superior. **  
Despite his claims that Time Lords were superior beings, the Doctor found himself longing to do things to Rose that were completely inappropriate to do with a traveling companion, but that made them all the more enticing.

**Share.**  
When he invited Mickey the Idiot along again (to this day he does not know what possessed him to make the offer), the Doctor had overlooked the fact that this meant he would no longer be traveling with Rose all to himself; the fact that he could have to share her.

**Cozy.**  
She was curled up in a blanket, a book in her lap, a mug if tea on the table next to her chair, and the Doctor knew she was _much_ too comfortable to go out exploring right then, so he picked up a book of his own and joined her in companionable silence.

**Fight.**  
They never fought, well, not until after his little escapades in the Pre-Revolutionary France, then they fought _all the time_, or they were not speaking at all.

**Flirt.**  
The two flirted with one another all the time, it was just they way they were, but when Jack came along and flirted with Rose, the Doctor began to get possessive of his pink and yellow human.

**Jealous.**  
Mickey the Idiot, Captain Jack Harkness, Adam, all three "stupid apes" had evoked an emotion within the Doctor that he refused to admit Time Lords even felt; he was jealous of each one, jealous of how Rose doted on each in turn, giving him less attention than he was used to.

**Define. **  
People kept making assumptions about their relationship that neither the Doctor nor Rose could figure out how to correct; surely they were more than friends, but they were not lovers, either.

**Post-it. **  
He was walking around with a yellow piece of paper on his forehead, and she wanted to know what it said; when she got close enough, she could clearly read _Kiss Rose,_ which he promptly did.

**Message. **  
When she finally realized that the words, the ones that had been following them, were a message, one that said she could go and save her Doctor, Rose knew she _had_ to go back for him, even at the cost of her life, he was worth it.

**Goodbye.**  
It was his last chance to tell her, his final goodbye, there was no way for him to get back to her, to get her back, and, even knowing this, he was unable to say the three little words that mattered the most.

**Clean.**  
She had just spent two hours cleaning the kitchen by hand, because they didn't have anything planned for the day, and when she entered two hours later, she found heavy smoke in the air, and food splattered on the walls; the Doctor had offended the TARDIS while trying to cook dinner.

**Lick. **  
She always made fun of him for licking everything he came across except for her, and after he put his tongue to good use on her, she never complained about his licking again.

**Miss. **  
He had meant to kiss her on the cheek, an innocent goodnight kiss, he was sure of it, but at the last second, maybe he turned his head, maybe she turned hers, but their lips connected, in a chaste yet loving goodnight kiss.

**Survive.**  
He always survived, even though there were times he was about to give up, and he kept on surviving so he could find his way back to her.

**Wither. **  
He always wondered, when she would promise him forever, he wondered if he would still love her as much when she was old and wrinkled, and he knew that he would most likely love her even more when she began to wither and die.

**Plant.**  
When she had first found the gardens, she had wondered how plants could grow in a spaceship, but the suns in the "sky" answered that, and, soon enough, she had claimed her own little corner in the gardens, where she brought back interesting plants from each new planet they visited.

**Holiday.**  
Some holidays he loved, and some he hated (well, not hate, just strongly dislike); Halloween was on the latter list, until Rose stepped into the console room wearing a strapless scarlet ballgown with so wide a skirt that it could hardly fit through the door, and then he decided they should play dress up in the TARDIS closets every day.

**Tradition. **  
There were some Earth traditions that the Doctor did not understand, and in Christmas of 1860, he experienced another one: Mistletoe; even if he didn't get it, he had no objection to kissing Rose, for the sake of tradition, of course.

**Light.**  
His world had been dark and gloomy before her, and she would never know how close he had been to giving up on the day she met him, she would never know how she had filled his world with light that first day, and gave him a reason to carry on.

**Journal.**  
Only a year ago, the most exciting event she wrote down in her diary would have been going out to dinner with Mickey; now the notebook was filled with tales of their adventures, of every new planet and civilization they visited.

**Love.**  
There were many things in the universe that she loved: her Mum, Mickey (as a brother), London, traveling to new worlds, Captain Jack (her older brother), the TARDIS, and, most of all, her Doctor.

**Belief.**  
Right after his regeneration, the Doctor was worried that Rose would leave him for being so different, but he had to believe that she would stay with him, and his faith paid off.

**Fate.**  
He claimed to not believe in fate or destiny, but when he saw her running towards him, two years after he lost her, he mentally thanked every deity he could think of, as well as the fates, that she was standing on this planet, in this universe.

* * *

_Please tell me what you think in the form of a review!_


End file.
